Oblivion Angel
by star-lancer
Summary: This is my story of Kingdom Hearts continued after the cliffhanger ending. Main character: Riku........ Pairings : Leon/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith, Riku/Oc, Sora/Kairi.


Disclaimer: *_* I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.  
  
Authors Note: Yes... I'm replacing the first chapter. The first one was crap! I hate it! I want to rip it off and feed it to Sephiroth!!!!*angry* Okay, well I hope this will be a little bit better. I'm retelling the scene when... ***Spoiler*** Sora closes Kingdom Hearts. I don't remember what everyone says (Donald, Goofy, etc..) So I'll try to get it as right as I remember.  
  
N e ways, on with the fic!  
  
It has been done. Ansem, the seeker of supreme darkness, had been defeated, cast into the shadow. He could feel it. He could feel the heartless slowly loosening up their firm grip on his tainted heart. It was a very sad tale. Someone so beautiful, smart, the true keyblade master... was mislead. The sad part was, he didn't have a choice. Riku was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He did what a true, trustworthy friend would do. In order to save Kairi, he opened his pure heart to darkness. Endless, Oblivion..  
Behind the door... Behind Kingdom Heart he stood. Heartless surrounded him, keeping their distance from him. He could still feel the power. His gift, the power to control the heartless. He felt it slowly draining away. Did this mean his heart was restoring itself? Would he return to the light? Or would he be trapped in this endless prison for eternity... or longer?  
But, in a way, he wasn't trapped, not physically at least. The door was slightly open! If he tried, maybe he would be able to squish through. But he didn't, he didn't want to. He wanted to punish him for the 'crimes' that he had committed. He would stay behind the door, Riku didn't care anymore. He had nothing to loose. Nothing. After all he did for her, opening his heart to the darkness.. After Everything, she still chose him. Sora. Riku did love Kairi, in more than a 'sisterly' way. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't know if he wanted to see her again. No, he wasn't mad at her, and he wasn't mad at Sora either. It was just the way thing went. Riku felt like he was abandoned, Sora had Kairi! He on the other hand was just left here, to rot in the darkness, with his precious heartless.  
Tears slowly formed in his eyes. Tears that would never spilled. Nobody would see Riku as the crying type, he was the cool guy. He was still human after all! How would you feel? Being abandoned, consumed by evil. Yes, Riku was the jealous type, but who wasn't?  
Footsteps, echoing through the endless vortex of Kingdom Hearts. No, It was on the other side. It was Sora, he was coming to close Kingdom Hearts. His prediction was right. They did manage to beat Ansem and now they were going to close Kingdom Hearts. Riku could hear Sora and his companions coming closer. "The door!" The duck quacked, "It won't budge!" he pushed against the door with all it's might. The other creature, Goofy, tried to help as well.  
"We gotta try harder!" Sora yelled, not caring to look through the door, not caring what really was in Kingdom Hearts.  
"I'm pushing, I'm pushing!" Goofy took a sneak peak into the endless darkness and his mouth dropped open. "What are you staring at?" Donald mumbled, turning his head. He was mesmerized, just like Goofy.  
"The heartless!" They both squeaked. Sora finally gave in to his curiosity and looked in. The room was full of heartless. Darksides emerging from nothingness. It was a horrible sight, he wished he didn't look.  
"Keep pushing!" He ordered to his fellow companions. Suddenly a glowing golden light emerged from the depths of the heartless. The silhouette of a small figure, with rounded ears and a.... Keyblade in his hands? The mysterious stranger hopped out of the darkened hole.  
"YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald and Goofy yelled, excitement winning their hearts. It was the king.  
"You can do it Sora!" He spoke firmly, the keyblade in the kings hand shown brightly. He turned to his subjects. "Donald.... Goofy???... Thank you. With that he raised his keyblade and a beam shot out, the door began to close. Sora did the same thing and began pushing even harder.  
"Don't give up Sora," a familiar voice spoke, "together we can do this!" 'Riku' was all Sora's mind could think. 'RIKU!' Sora waited for a moment, then nodded to his friends encouraging words. Pushing as hard as he could, the door creaked and began to move. Riku slowly began pulling the door shut from the other side. Slowly, Riku's face started to disappear behind Kingdom Hearts. "Take care of her...." He managed out. Taking one long, last look at his old friends. Were they still friends? Yes, rivalry ran deeply through their bones though.  
With a loud thud, the door closed. It was done.  
"Riku!" The mouse called over to him. Riku clenched his fist and slammed it against the door. He closed his eyes tightly as if it were a sin to open them. It didn't matter though, they were surrounded by the darkness, and the only light was the eire glow from the eyes of the heartless. The king tried again, "Riku!" He spun around to face the talking mouse. It came up to him and offered his hand. "I am King Mickey but you can just call Mickey for short." Riku shook his outstretched hand. He had a firm hard grip which pleased the king.  
"Don't mind me if I'm being rude... But is this really a good place for introductions?" The king smirked and nodded.  
"I guess your right." He averted his gaze to the floor. "Well, anyway, let's get out of here." The king made a sound of disgust and looked around the chamber of darkness. His keyblade started glowing brightly and it started to vibrate. Mickeys expression was first shock, then understanding. "It seems as though the Keyblade has a reaction to you." He stated. Riku didn't nod, or do anything. His mind was still back in time. 'Sora will take care of her, she'll be fine.' He confirmed that he still did care about her... But Kairi was now officially Sora's girl. 'She is and always will be. Forever and ever. Nothing can change that. Not even you.' A grim expression made it's way across his face angering him. Suddenly, he snapped back into reality. 'Did that mouse just say his keyblade was reacting to me?' Riku wondered.  
"Enough," Kingdom Mickey spoke, "Let's leave."  
"Leave? How? This is an endless pit! There is no exit! All that's here is heartless and darkness!" Riku said. Mickey shook his head.  
"How do you think I got here in the first place? Follow me, I'll take you on my gummi ship." 'Gummi ship?' Riku thought. He had never even seen one. 'Sora uses those things!' When it came to transportation, Riku was normally stuck on Captain Hooks ship. Yes, it was nice, but it was full of pirates with made the place very smelly. He found Captain Hook very annoying as well as his worthless side kick. The only thing Riku liked about that ship was that... On a clear night, he remembered looking up into the stars. The stars in Neverland were very beautiful, they looked prettier than the ones back home.  
Riku followed Mickey past a Darkside and a small group of heartless. They slowly drew their attention towards Mickeys keyblade and started making their way towards him. Mickey made an occasional glance behind his shoulder to see the heartless coming in from all directions, not only from the back. He let out an annoyed groan and stood in a fighting stance.  
Charging towards a group of heartless, Mickey began slashing away at them. He was good, not as good as Sora was though. Or maybe Mickey wasn't giving this his all. Realization drew upon Riku as he clenched his fist again. A green aura surrounded him and the heartless averted their attention towards Riku instead of Mickey and his keyblade. Slowly, but surely, the heartless started backing off, leaving them. He turned to see Mickey's expression.  
The kings mouth was hanging open, his eyes bulging out. "Wh-Who taught you that? How did y-you do that?!?!?!"  
"I have the power to control the heartless." He said bluntly, smirking at the expression of the king. "Malenificent gave it to me a while ago." The kings expression suddenly turned serious.  
"Think of your power as a curse rather than a gift. Controlling the heartless like that can lead your heart to desire more power. Only use it in times of great need. Do you hear me?" Mickey asked firmly.  
"I hear ya!" Riku said lazily. He continued to follow the bewildered king down a windy path. He was still glowing and the heartless didn't even dare to come within six feet of him or the king. Into a thin, long, tunnel they went. At the end, lied a red gummi ship. It was very beautiful. Riku's eyes sparkled and a satisfied expression made its way on to his face.  
"This is my ship, the Diamond Rose. We will be using it a lot from now on. You can take a seat right up front here." He said opening the door to the side of the ship. The king hopped in first, followed by the boy. Observing his surroundings, he came to the conclusion that the ship was nice inside as well as outside. In front of him were many buttons, different colours, shapes and sizes. The king flipped one of the switches and changed his gear which now read 'Warp Drive.' "Hang on." Mickey said quietly.  
Looking out the window, Riku could see heartless slowly gathering around the kings gummi ship. He had just noticed that he had stopped glowing. He tried to use his powers again but he was too tired. "Hurry up, the heartless are coming." Riku informed the mouse. Mickey nodded and pressed a button. Suddenly, the surroundings outside of the gummi ship went white and then black. A moment after that, the gummi ship teleported to a familiar area.  
"Wait." Riku said suddenly. Mickey turned to look at him. "Sora... Defeated the heartless right?" Mickey nodded. "Then that means the borders of the worlds aren't broken anymore right?"  
Small balls of glowing yellow light started to rain from the heavens. It broke away the darkness and lit up their surrounding a bit more. Riku recognized the castle that they were floating in front of. 'Wow! It's sooo... BEAUTIFUL. What are these balls of light?'  
"Well not exactly. You see, the borders don't just pop up right away. After Sora defeated the heartless, the worlds started renewing themselves. There was a glowing yellow light you see? ... It looks so beautiful, a rare sight indeed. Little balls of light start raining from the sky and the worlds rebuild themselves to what they were before the heartless came. This is a very slow process though. It might take a day for the borders to become strong. Now, the borders are only starting to fix so we still have time to go places!"  
  
"I get it." Riku said slowly. "So where do we go now? Are you going to take me to Destiny Islands?" Hope glimmered in his beautiful eyes. Wait. He didn't know if he wanted to go back. Would he really want to go back? Would Kairi and Sora act differently around him? Were they even at Destiny Islands yet?  
"Not yet." They began to lift off. The Gummi Ship then teleported into space. It was a cool sight. Golden balls of lights were falling from the sky. Mickey, however was ignoring it completely. He was focusing on shooting distant objects with the Gummi Ship's guns. Riku pressed his face against the glass windows and watched it rain gold. "First, we must go to Hollow Bastion. I'm not done with you yet, Keyblade Master..."  
  
What? "Keyblade Master? I think you got the wrong person. If your looking for Sora, he's on the other side of that door.... Probably back on Destiny Island.. With Kairi..." Sadness drew a frown on his handsome face. It was Riku who got mislead.. Not Sora.  
  
"I.... Doubt that." Mickey said softly. "I don't think Sora is on Destiny Island just yet. Kairi is there though. She has to be." He sighed. He needed to get to Hollow Bastion as quickly as possible. Mickey needed to check the Library. Suddenly, the Gummi Ship teleported again and then arrived in front of Hollow Bastion. "Riku, I need you to come with me."  
  
Riku thought for a moment. There was no way he could find a way back to Destiny Island by himself so he decided it would be the best idea. And, Mickey didn't seem like a bad guy, he was good news compared to Malenificent! "Okay." He said simply. Rethinking his decision carefully. He was NOT going to be ... used again.  
"Alright," Mickey started, "Let's get going, we have a long day to look forwards to. First, we have to find Leon and then our journey begins there. Are you ready?" The mouse king looked at Riku. The boy hesitated for a moment, then nodded. He was mesmerized by the beauty of one of the most beautiful placed in the universe. Rising Falls.  
  
Authors Note: Well what did you think? This is going to be a longer fic. And there will be a sequel with it. Please review! It makes my hands type faster! A lot faster! That beat my fist chapter!! ^_^ Please. PLEASE review! I need a lot of encouragement in order to write. Tell me what you think... and... No flames please.  
  
*~* Next Chapter *~* . : * : .Romance stuff. : * : . There will be some Leon/Yuffie (yes I am a Squall x Yuffie fan) Cloud/Aerith too..  
  
. : * : . Overview . : * : . - Riku and Mickey will spend their day at Hollow Bastion. - We'll see what happened to Sora after he was seen running down the never- ending road, chasing Pluto. - My OC will get introduced * Looses half of her readers * "NO! Come back! Come Baaaaaacck! 


End file.
